The use of electromagnetic fields (emfs) and, in particular, the use of weak emfs for stimulating biological processes is still in its infancy. That weak emfs affect biological processes is a concept that is gaining more acceptance by the scientific community which is beginning to realize that biological systems do not necessarily incorporate linear operating systems based on models developed by scientists.
Goodman and Henderson have demonstrated the changes in transcription and translation stages of protein synthesis following exposure to weak emfs (see Goodman, R.; Henderson, A. S., "Transcription and translation in cells exposed to extremely low frequency electromagnetic fields," Bioelectrochemistry and Bioenergetics, 1991; 25: 335-355). Adey has proposed that weak emfs, initially considered too weak to interact with biomolecular systems, can interact at the cell surface. Adey indicated that there is increasing evidence that these events at the cell surface "relate to quantum states and resonant responses in biomolecular systems, and not to equilibrium thermodynamics associated with thermal energy exchanges and tissue heating" (see Adey, W. R., "Biological Effects of Electromagnetic Fields," Journal of Cellular Biochemistry, 1993; 51: 410-416). Bassett pointed out that the dominant biochemical models do not have all the answers and have overlooked the electrical aspects of the cells. He also stated that the field of bioelectromagnetics is only in its infancy and there are still unknown subtleties of the manner in which biological systems interact with emfs. The tendency of physicists and engineers to oversimplify exceedingly complex biosystems to fit the standard equations of their disciplines is not advisable in the context of the many interactive factors that Bassett enumerates and that determine the manner in which biological systems respond to biolelectromagnetic stimuli (see Bassett, C. Andrews, "Beneficial Effects of Electromagnetic Fields," Journal of Cellular Biochemistry, 1993; 51: 387-393). Frey discusses how a living organism can be expected to respond to emfs by comparing it to a radio receiver that ignores all non-resonant frequencies even if they are strong. However, a weak resonant frequency will interfere with the radio reception of a strong electromagnetic signal. Similarly, if we expose a living organism to a very weak electromagnetic signal, if the signal is appropriately "tuned," it could facilitate or interfere with normal function (see Frey, Allan H., "Electromagnetic field interactions with biological systems," FASEB Journal, 1993; 7: 272-281).
Many prior art devices and methods for stimulating biological processes employing emfs have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,597 to VanDick (1996) discloses a method and apparatus of generating a weak emf about an electrical conductor and a quartz crystal employing electrical impulses generated by a pulse generator synthesizing complicated waveforms. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,746 to Jacobson (1993), a treatment method is disclosed utilizing a weak, low frequency, alternating magnetic field generated about an electrically conductive wire. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,835 to Schurig et al. (1992) discloses a method and an apparatus to apply a constant magnetic field to the brain in conjunction with electric signals delivered to the body via skin contacting electrodes. Devices and methods (which require focusing radiation on tissues) for biostimulation of tissues employing lasers and/or light emitting diodes (leds) for irradiating relatively small tissue areas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,504 to Diamantopoulos et al. (1990), and in 5,259,380 to Mendes et al. (1993), and in 4,931,053 to L'Esperance, Jr. (1990). An electrotherapeutic system employing pulsed radio frequency signals delivered via tissue contacting applicators is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,863 to Rauch et al. (1996). U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,850 to Rosengart (1989) discloses an electromedical treatment apparatus which employs a magnetic field generator and an electric field generator in the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,699 to Pollack et al. (1991) discloses an electromagnetic method and apparatus for healing living tissues which employs pulsed electrical signals coacting with a coil worn or carried by a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,178 to Fuxue et al. (1989) discloses an electric field therapeutic apparatus requiring electrode contact with an injured body part. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,704 to Chang et al. (1996) discloses a method for applying low energy emissions employing an emitter to generate the emissions which are applied to a patient by means of a probe. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,272 to Eaton et al. (1991) discloses a magnetic nerve stimulator which employs a high voltage discharge through a coil placed near a patient's head.
Since antiquity healing powers have been attributed to pure crystals of various minerals. Today, many healers use crystals to treat ailments with varying degrees of success. Methods of using healing crystals comprise wearing the crystal as one would wear an item of jewelry, sleeping with the crystal, or placing crystals on selected body locations of someone in the supine position. Attempts to study the healing properties of crystals have, for the most part, led to the conclusion that any effect of crystals on a person's ailments is due to a placebo effect. These studies did not make any provision for providing an incident radiation of sufficient intensity and providing the incident radiation for a time period of sufficient duration to affect biological processes.
In his book, Paramagnetism, Callahan discusses biostimulation within another context. His observations lead him to the conclusion that rocks and minerals exert a stimulating effect on plant life. He also develops the thesis that ancient civilizations recognized that rocks and minerals interact with radiations emanating from the heavens and utilized that concept in their agricultural practices (see Callahan, Philip S., Paramagnetism; Metairie, La.: Acres U.S.A., 1995).
The crystals present in rocks and minerals can perform any combination of the following actions on an electromagnetic radiation incident to the surface of the rock or mineral: transmit, reflect, retroflect, refract, polarize, and modulate. Some crystalline structures have inherent optical activity due to their ability to act as polarization rotators. Also, many organic materials exhibit optical activity. Materials with inherently helical molecules in their composition display an optical activity in response to an incident electromagnetic radiation. Examples of such materials are quartz, tellurium, tellurium oxide, and selenium. These optical rotators circularly polarize electromagnetic waves incident to them. Additionally, the minerals quartz and calcite are composed of uniaxial birefringent crystals which are double refracting so that two separate beams are created from an incident beam. Each beam so created is totally polarized and orthogonal with respect to the other beam. Some crystals in minerals also modulate an incident electromagnetic radiation.
A crystal plurally modifies incident electromagnetic radiation(s) as the radiation passes through the crystal. Consequently, the incident radiation's impetus generates a radiation complex about the ungrounded crystal. The applicant of the present invention gives the aforementioned "radiation complex about the ungrounded crystal" the designation "crystal photon field" which is composed of photons and the photons' associated quanta and electromagnetic waves. The crystal photon field (cpf), having qualitative differences, is distinguished from an emf generated about an electrical current carrying conductor and the radiations generated from lasers and light emitting diodes (leds).
Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a safe and effective device for stimulating biological processes employing a biologically stimulating vector having no component of an emf generated about conductors carrying electrical current emitted from engineered pulse generators. It is additionally desirable to produce a safe and effective device for stimulating biological processes employing a biologically stimulating vector not having treatment area size limitations inherent with laser radiation devices and led radiation devices which additionally require focusing the emitted radiation beam to the treatment area. It is evident from the foregoing that there is a need for an effective device and an effective method for stimulating biological processes not employing engineered, pulse generator emitted emfs about electrical conductors and the small treatment area of the emitted radiation beams and the emitted radiation beam focusing requirements of laser radiation devices and light emitting diode radiation devices.